Contrast media are administered to patients to enhance the contrast of bodily structures or fluids during certain medical procedures. For example, contrast media are used in diagnostic imaging procedures, including X-ray, computed tomography (CT), magnetic resonance imaging (MRI), and ultrasound, and in interventional radiological procedures, such as angioplasty and certain types of chemotherapy. Various forms and concentrations of contrast media are available and are selected based on the type of procedure and the subject of interest. Illustrative contrast media include barium- and iodine-based solutions commonly used in radiological imaging procedures. Contrast media may be delivered to patients through various methods, including ingestion, manual injections, or automated fluid delivery systems (e.g., syringe pumping systems).
Certain types of contrast media are warmed in a heated incubator, commonly called a contrast warmer, to bring the contrast media to a temperature and viscosity closer to that of blood. Manufacturer recommendations and regulatory standards of care must be followed when storing and warming contrast media. For example, the Joint Commission on Accreditation of Healthcare Organizations (the “Joint Commission” or “TJC”), the accrediting body most commonly used by hospitals in the United States, provides the following set of standards for warming contrast media:                Contrast media warmer temperatures should be established according to the manufacturer's recommendations. Daily monitoring and documentation of warmer temperatures is required, and the appropriate threshold for corrective action must be indicated on the documentation log. Warmers whose temperatures exceed threshold limits must have corrective action documented and should be rechecked in 1 hour to ensure actions have been effective. Staff should be aware that expiration dates may change with warming. Contrast agents typically are stable for 30 days with warming.Other standards are also applicable to the storing and warming of contrast media. For instance, TX standards also specify guidelines for limiting access to contrast media to authorized personnel.        
In general, conventional contrast warmers maintain temperatures using traditional thermostatic elements and digital temperature displays. As such, they only provide the ability to set a desired temperature. In addition, access to contrast media is secured using basic mechanical locking mechanisms. Accordingly, storing and warming contrast media according to regulatory standards of care is a manual and labor intensive process. Ultimately, the time and effort expended on properly storing and warming contrast media takes away resources that would otherwise be used to provide quality patient care.